Kronos the Infinite Time God
by SatanPie
Summary: Wouldn't it be funny if you were frozen for an almost eternal time? It would be a nuisance, wouldn't it? Now this where Kronos steps in - the Infinite God of Time. Please read on for more, I promise you will like it! :) [Currently on Hold]
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! Sorry for the late releasing of stories and chapters.

This is my new story, unfortunately, it is not an Issei!Rias or Issei!Harem and there will only be one OC which is a God.  
Anyway, as for the topic of this story: Gods/Deities. Unfortunately, I cannot give you guys any more information then that.

On with the story!

* * *

"Huh... what is this place? Damn it... everything is dark. Is this supposed to be the Realm of the Dead?"  
"No... it can't be the Realm of the Dead otherwise Hades would be here? Wait... who is Hades?"  
"Actually, scrap that, where is my intelligence coming from?"

This being's name was "Kronos" - the Infinite God of Time. Although he was not a Dragon God like Ophis, he was still technically infinite just like Ophis.  
Kronos obviously controlled time and without him, time would not flow. Almost everything in the multiverse was frozen until his birth. The only beings that weren't frozen were Ophis, who was always there (due to being infinite), and the Creator who created everything.

Kronos didn't have a material body at that point, he didn't need one. He was literally the embodiment of time itself, thus he was always there.  
After a while of floating around in well... practically nothingness, a pure white light coated the infinite looking environment in whiteness. Once the light had fully covered up the environment, a silver figure with green aura covering it emerged from the center. The figure landed ever so delicately in the middle of the environment and looked at Kronos, who was now a blue aura with white eyes.

 **"Kronos-kun, sorry for interrupting you. I am the Creator, I created you, I created everything. I want to tell you about yourself and what your role is."** said the figure.

"Sure, go ahead." said Kronos.

 **"Alright. As you can tell, your name is Kronos. I created you to control the flow of time and to destroy anything that dares alter it. You are almost omnipotent but you are not an actual fully omnipotent being. For example, you can travel between dimensions and even universes, you have technically unlimited strength and power and you have a very large variety of magic that you can use. Of course, this power is something that you cannot abuse, if you do abuse any part of it then I will personally punish you and revoke your powers until you have learnt your lesson. If you didn't pick up the point yet, you are basically Kronos, the Infinite God of Time."** spoke the Creator.

"Ah. Thank you for letting me know, Creator-sama. Also, excuse me for sounding impolite, but may I also take the role of reviving the humans that have potential and protecting humans?" replied Kronos.

 **"Sure. But only revive the ones with a good personality and the ones with potential. You can use your powers to get the thoughts and recent events of the being to judge their personality and current situation. Also, you may want to make yourself a material body for when you have to go to planets. In that form, you will push entire universes away at an alarming speed."** replied the Creator.

"Thank you, Creator-sama! I guess I will assume my role now." said Kronos as he formed himself a human-looking body with a light blue aura around him. The aura was supressed down to around 0.00001% of it's original power. The aura was now that of an ultimate-class Devil. Kronos supressed it even further until it wasn't visible and matched the very tiny amount of aura that an ordinary human gave off.

Kronos' Human Form:  
Silky blonde hair Bright blue eyes White skin White shirt with black tie Black tuxedo Black trousers White trainers

The Creator left the room and thanked Kronos for doing this. As soon as he left, the light disappeared and Kronos was teleported to a place known as the Solar System in a galaxy called the Milky Way. Kronos knew what he had to do, so he formed a chair in the middle of the Solar System, then he put an unbreakable barrier around himself, as soon as he finished with that, he spread his arms and a blue aura flashed everywhere for a second, it then went completely transparent. This was the signal that Kronos had activated time. Kronos then slept on his chair and waited for the signal of time being disrupted or for a human with potential to die.

\- Time Skip: 114,867 years later

Kronos had woke up in surprise and found out that it had been... 114,867 years since he was assigned to his position.  
He was a bit cranky at this, but at the same time felt excited due to being woken up for the first time since he was assigned there.  
As soon as he got up, he teleported straight to the scene and found a teenage male lying face flat on the floor. Of course, no supernatural being could feel his aura due to him supressing it to the point where it was around as detectable as a human's aura.

He looked at the human, since he was a God and had little to no emotions, he just stared for a bit. He knelt down by the human and put his hand over the wound, the wound healed instantly. Kronos then used his powers to see what had happened to the male.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Yuuma-chan, why are we here?" said Issei.

"Oh, I just want to ask you something." replied Yuuma.

"What is it? If I can answer it, I will." said Issei

"Alright. Will you die for me?" replied Yuuma in a seductive voice as a set of black wings sprouted out of her back.

"Huh... W-will you say that again? I swear I'm hallucinating." said Issei in a frightened tone.

"I said... will you die for me?" she repeated (again in a seductive tone). Her outfit became way more revealing to the point where she was pretty much asking to be spied on by all guys. She formed a glowing light spear in her hands and threw it at Issei, it pierced his stomach and he fell on to the floor. The light spear dissolved as blood gushed out of his wound incredibly fast. Issei panted slowly and quietly as he lost his vision.

Yuuma then managed to say something about her name being Raynare and that it was the God of the Bible's fault for putting a dangerous Sacred Gear inside of him.

 **Flashback end**

* * *

"Hmph. Another Fallen Angel. What do they want with Sacred Gears?..." said Kronos in both surprise and curiosity.

As Issei stood up, he noticed Kronos standing next to him with an emotionless look.  
"Who are you?" said Issei.

"Ah. Thank you for asking, Issei-san. I am Kronos, the Infinite Time God. My role is to protect. I protect humans and the flow of time." replied Kronos as he walked off.

"W-wait! Kronos-sama, why did you rescue me?" said Issei. Kronos stopped and turned around.

"You have potential, once you awaken what is inside you, you will understand everything. Goodbye, Sekiryuutei." said Kronos.

Issei didn't have time to reply as Kronos summoned a pair of blue wings made out of his own aura. After this, he flew around the forest in search for the Fallen Angel. Although Kronos' role was to protect humans, he hoped that the Creator wouldn't mind if he could avenge people too.

Kronos successfully found the Fallen Angel flying away with 3 other Fallen Angels. He flew faster and blocked them from getting any further.

"Greetings, Fallen Angels-kun. One of you four almost killed a Longinus possessor if it wasn't for me healing him. Although I won't kill any of you three, if you dare try and stop me, you will receive the same punishment."

Kronos dismissed his wings, due to being a God, he could fly without them. However the wings made him more streamlined so he wouldn't have to slow down due to the air resistance. He stood there patiently, analysing which being was the one who attempted to kill Issei. He found the woman and teleported right in front of her.

Kronos then pointed his finger at the woman and she froze with a blue layer of aura overlapping her. Kronos explained to the rest saying that he was the Infinite Time God, Kronos. He then formed a blue spear with fire at the tip and threw the streamlined spear at the frozen female. The spear pierced the stomach of the woman and her insides lit on fire. He stopped the fire after two minutes and unfroze the woman, who quickly fell to the floor and scrunched up into the fetal position to stop herself from bleeding out.

"Pathetic." said Kronos as he flew away. This left all of the Fallen Angels in complete shock as he just singled her out infront of them without any effort whatsoever.  
The Fallen Angel trio who were still up in the sky wanted to kill Kronos but knew it was pretty much useless, even as a trio.  
Kronos then landed on the ground ever so smoothly and wondered if he should make a home on Earth to live in whenever he had to come down to the human world for a while.  
Kronos didn't want to buy a house, so he simply made his own by judging the appearance of other houses nearby.

The house was very beautiful, of course he couldn't make his own environment due to it not being his own territory, however he did make sure to position the house with a waterfall nearby and an exquisite scenery. The house itself was a mansion with amazing looks, it had an amazing garden with all sorts of plants there. Kronos made his own watering system that watered the plants everyday. After he was finished with it, he started furnishing each one. One of the rooms, "The Recovery Room" was all for healing, it healed even magical reserves and stamina. It had loads of king-sized beds with duvets hand-made by Kronos himself.

Of course, there were several bedrooms, a kitchen and multiple toilets - all the rooms that a normal house would have were there. Kronos even added a luxorious spa there.  
After he had finished his house, he cloned himself four times. The clones were each names after him, so their names would be "Kronos #2", "Kronos #3" and so on.

Kronos pointed to himself and then said "I am Kronos #1, or simply Kronos. I rule over you clones and I will obliterate you if you don't follow your role. Okay?"  
All of the clones nodded and continued to look at him, Kronos pointed to Kronos #2 and told him that he would be given the role of protecting the flow of time.  
He then pointed to Kronos #3 and told him that his role would be to look over Kronos #2 and fix any errors he has made.

Kronos then pointed to Kronos #4 and #5 and told them that number four would protect humans, and number five would also check over number four and fix any errors he's making.  
He then told all the clones to contact him if they got confused and to not follow any command other than his own and beings with higher authority than his.  
The clones also had a number above their heads which represented what clone they were.

Kronos smiled at his clones and told #2 and #3 to stay at the mansion and to alter time when needed. He gave them the order of also being able to travel with #4 and #5 as long as they kept doing their roles. As for #4 and #5, Kronos sent them to Japan with an invisibility spell on them with the order of protecting any humans on the planet.

"Goodbye, my wonderful clones!" said Kronos as they all left for their given locations.  
"I will miss you! :(" Kronos also said just before they left.

"Hmmm... I guess I can enroll in an academy just to boost my reputation. Hmph.. There appears to be an academy in Japan with Devils in it." said Kronos.  
"I'm going to have to make myself an alias (fake identity), although I'm not that widely known, quite a few beings will know me." said Kronos.

Kronos dismissed his warning as nothing and used his actual name, since Kronos was part of a lesser known faction, The Infinite Faction, no one except the small percentage of the Japanese people knew of him. His followers worshipped him as the second most powerful being right after the Creator. He was also part of the Divine Trio - a group of three "Super Gods" that were the strongest of the Gods. In this group were the Creator, Kronos and Ophis. Ophis only recently (recently for the Gods, around 500,000 years ago) joined the group.

Ophis was worshipped as the Infinite Dragon God, Kronos was worshipped as the Infinite God of Time, and the Creator was worshipped for creating everything.  
Although the three Gods had infinite or slightly below infinite power, their power could still be boosted by beings praying and giving their faith to them.  
Kronos had contacted Ophis and the Creator and told them about his clones doing his job for a short period of time while he studies education.

"Kronos-san, couldn't you just speed up the time of your learning?" said Ophis through a telepathic spell that the Creator had cast.

"Nah. If I did, since teaching me requires multiple people, I'd have to speed up time for the entire area and thus disrupt the flow of time. That is something I can't do, my role as the Infinite God of Time is to control and protect the flow of it and to also protect humans. Also, if I did speed up time within an entire area, it would set the Earth's orbit out of shape, and then I'd have the Goddess of the Sun and the Earth on my back." replied Kronos.

"Ah. Hmmm.. Just to make sure that you don't screw up, I will go there too and be by your side for a short while. I will also correct your clones if they do something wrong." said Ophis.

"Oh. One thing, you can't do that. We're pretty much equal in rank, I've ordered my clones to not follow any orders other than my own and those above me. Thus, since you're equal to me, they won't do even a single thing for you without getting my permission." said Kronos.

Ophis looked at him in a bit of arrogance, those cold grey eyes were enough to put even him on edge. He then told all of his clones through another spell to follow Ophis as well, although he would still overlap her command if he needed to.

 **"Hmph. My two little creations going to school. How cute~!"** said the Creator while looking at them both. The Creator hadn't made himself a human form due to the fact that his creations would handle almost anything and because it was completely unnecessary to go to any dimension without serious reasons.  
So now, the Creator was practically a silver figure with a bright green aura forming around him.

Kronos and Ophis both stared straight at him, which was enough to tell him to stop teasing. Although every being combined was nothing compared to him, he still knew when to stop talking. After Kronos and Ophis stopped staring, their material bodies disintegrated and they assumed their aura forms. The Creator was already in his, Kronos' form was bright blue with two pure white eyes at the top. The aura also had a humanoid shape - Ophis' form was the same, except hers was a purple version of Kronos' form.

"Creator-sama, why are we in our aura forms?" said Kronos.

 **"Ah. We're teleporting to a place that's very far away that even light wouldn't be able to reach it in millions of years. So I've hyperboosted our aura states and converted us all into pure aura which has a negative amount of mass. In other words, we're going to be flying extremely fast to our destination."** said the Creator.

 ****Of course this didn't make sense in real physics, but since the Creator was omnipotent, he made it happen. Logic manipulators can pretty much fuck the multiverse right over. You can say a simple rule and the multiverse will have to accept it whether it likes it or not. It pretty much slaps our physics system in the face.****

After that, the claim that the Creator had made was proven, they were flying so fast that their eyes couldn't detect light due to them going right past it so fast.  
As soon as they got to their location, all of them turned into their human form, well most did. The Creator didn't have one, so it was only Kronos and Ophis that were in their human form. When both of them looked up, there was a golden table with a platinum border and transparent glass in the middle. There were around six wooden chairs alligned ever so perfectly along the table. Two on the left and right sides, with one chair at the front and back of the table. At the back sat a white orb giving off an amazingly holy aura.

Kronos asked the orb who it was, it responded saying that it was the Biblical God's soul as his body was destroyed in The Great War.  
So you had the Biblical God at the back, Kronos and Ophis on the left side of the table, Indra and Shiva on the right side and finally the Creator at the front of the table.

He told everybody that he had summoned the Gods who were currently free with nothing in their schedule. The Creator asked Kronos to check their schedules with his mastery over the power of time. He found out that none of the beings present had anywhere to attend in the next few hours. The Creator thanked Kronos, he then went on to his speech.

 **"Children of mine, Gods, I have asked you all to attend here due to the recent discussion over education and territory. I will be making a dimension for you all with your own environment within it. Indra, your white elephant will be there too. Kronos, I will make sure to design the scenery in every part of your dimension to my fullest extent. The theme you wanted me to make for you was a completely natural place with no dirty things of any kind and an amazing environment. I'm guessing you want a very quiet place as well as Ophis?"**

 **"Also, the Biblical God, I'm sorry for not making you a physical form yet. I will make your body similar to Kronos' body, or would you like something different?" continued the Creator.**

"Hmm. Although I don't hate Kronos-san's body, I'd much rather have my old form back." said the holy God.

 **"Ah. Okay, I will create that now for you."** said the Creator as a silver aura began to form a body with the exact same features as the Biblical God had when he still had his body. Once the silver aura created the body, the green aura enveloped it and the soul of the holy God. The green aura around the soul transferred it to the body while it also began to give life to the body.

The body came to life and took his seat again.  
"Thank you, Creator-sama." said the Biblical God.

 **"No problem. Please don't end up getting your body destroyed again."** said the Creator.

"It wasn't my fault, I spent most of my energy sealing the most powerful beast at the End of the World and thus I exhausted myself. I was only trying to protect the humans, and it was a surprise that I was even able to kill the Maous and a large number of Fallen Angels before my body died. However, I will take your warning and try not to battle." said the Biblical God.

 **"The God of The Bible, although I appreciate your efforts, the two Super Gods over there and Shiva are the protectors of humanity. In ranks of strength, Kronos is the strongest after me and Ophis after him. If a beast was to try and destroy any part of the multiverse or humanity, Kronos, Ophis and Shiva will work together to erase it from existence."**

 **"Anyway, as I was saying. The reason why I called you here was so that we could discuss territory and education issues. Kronos, although being the strongest after me is also the youngest God here. Thus he doesn't have that much education. Ophis will be attending the school he will be going to and both will hide their auras down to a human level. Kronos has made himself four clones that will take his role while he gets educated. Kronos, please introduce your clones to the rest of us so that we can meet them."** continued the Creator.

"Fine. I will summon them now." said Kronos as he put four magical circles on the floor, a clone emerging from each one, the clones didn't have to fly there as they were pretty much an imprint of Kronos himself.

"As you all know, I am Kronos or Kronos #1. Clones, introduce yourselves please." said Kronos.  
Individually, each clone stepped up to Kronos and looked at everybody.

"Hi. I am Kronos #2, my task is to protect the flow of time and to balance it. Hajimemashite."

"Hi. I am Kronos #3, my task is to perform error checks on Kronos #2 and to correct any incorrect thing he has done. Hajimemashite."

"Hi. I am Kronos #4, my task is to protect humanity and their world. Hajimemashite."

"Hi. I am Kronos #5, my task is to perform error checks on Kronos #4 and to correct any incorrect thing he has done. Hajimemashite."

"Thank you, clones. Please take a seat." Kronos said as he made the table longer and put two extra chairs on the right and left sides of the tables.  
The clones organised themselves in numerical order, with Kronos #2 and #3 sitting next to Kronos and Ophis, while Kronos #4 and #5 sat next to Indra and Shiva.

"Although they are no where near as powerful as me, they are still on par with a God in strength. Before they are wiped out, they will send an SOS signal to the nearest God to request for help. I am trusting you all as my fellow Gods to help my clones when they are in trouble. Thank you." Kronos said.

"As Kronos-sama said, although we are pretty powerful, we will send an SOS signal before we die to the nearest God available to help us." said Kronos #2.  
He then continued to say his words about following anybody currently present at the table.

"Kronos, may I have permission to see how strong these guys are?" said Shiva as he spoke to the original Kronos.

"Sure, go ahead. Make sure you don't put that much power into it." said Kronos.

"Fine." Shiva said as he walked towards Kronos #2.

"Kronos #2, are you okay with me doing this?" said Shiva.

"As long as Master has agreed, then yes." replied Kronos #2.

Shiva instantly went to punch Kronos #2 with a fist coated with some destructive power.  
Kronos #2 smiled at Shiva and just coated the fist in an overlapping layer of blue aura.

"This is Kronos' power?!" said Shiva in disbelief.

"Yes, Shiva-sama, we are clones of Kronos. We have most of his techniques and that does include the ability to stop time. In fact, my role is to balance the flow of time."

Shiva went to punch again at Kronos #2, and he made it through without getting his fist stopped. Kronos #2 was sent flying by the fist, but he landed smoothly.  
Then Kronos #3 spoke in.

"Shiva-sama, Kronos #2 is currently converting himself into pure time itself as a last resort technique to try and defeat you. Be prepared for a very fast fight."

Kronos #2 then stood up and was in an aura form similar to Kronos' aura form, however the clone's aura form started flickering.  
Then he instantly started teleporting all over the place to confuse Shiva, he then teleported a good distance away.

"Did he die, Kronos?" said Shiva.

"No. He has teleported a fair distance away and will teleport you to him as well." said Kronos in reply.

Shiva then got teleported a fair distance away as well, and got punched at a speed faster then light sending him a couple of hundred light years away.  
Kronos then stopped the fight due to the risk of destroying things.

"Kronos #2, stop it now." said Kronos.

"Hai, Master Kronos!" said Kronos #2 as he went back into human form and teleported himself and Shiva back to the table.

"Did you have a good fight?" said Kronos in a teasing voice to Shiva.

"Yes. However, I wasn't being that serious. You told me to limit myself so I did, but this clone can easily be put on the Top 10 Strongest Beings In The World List." said Shiva.

"You know, there are three more of them as well. In fact, I can make quite a few more. I only need four though for now. Anyway, me and Ophis really need to be going, so Creator-sama, will you please excuse us?" said Kronos.

 **"Sure. Make sure your clones don't play up!"** the Creator said to Kronos.

"Fine. Clones, go to your preset positions please." said Kronos as all of the clones teleported away.  
"Ophis, shall we go then?"

"Yes." said Ophis with an emotionless look on her face, she took the honour of teleporting them away which Kronos was originally going to do. Since her aura had been hyperboosted temporarily, she could get to her destination pretty quickly. Only Kronos and the Creator can rival her speed.

 **(Reader Note: Teleportation in the DxD Multiverse is at light speed, however for the Gods just mentioned: Shiva, Indra, Creator, Biblical God, Kronos and Ophis - they can teleport way faster than light by 'converting themselves into negative aura' - this doesn't make sense in real physics, but imagine aura with negative mass. Ignore real life physics for now and just imagine that they can teleport almost instantly)**

Ophis threw her magic circle down at the ground and hid their aura in the process. Their aura wasn't completely sealed though, when anything with aura detecting capabilities checked Ophis and Kronos, their aura read 'inf' which stands for infinite. They teleported right outside of the school behind a bush. This was a lucky escape as nobody was around. After they had settled, Kronos walked out of the left side of the bush and Ophis walked out of the right side of the bush.

They met up with each other after a few seconds and walked together towards the school. Ophis was in her usual humanoid form. Kronos looked at her and asked her if she could at least make herself a bit taller. Her reply was "No. I am most suited to this form.", Kronos then told her that they would look weird. Kronos had the appearance of a seventeen-year-old, and Ophis had the apperance of a ten-year-old. All in all, they looked like a dramatically underaged couple. The appearance certainly did get the trick as they earned several looks from the other citizens around them.

Ophis finally agreed after Kronos pleaded her slightly. They hid behind another bush and she made her form thirty centimeters taller, she now looked like a sixteen year old. They once again re-emerged from the bush that they just hid behind.  
Ophis was still a bit grumpy from the change to her form that she didn't detect the nearby Devils.

* * *

 **At the ORC**

"Rias.. two unidentifiable aura sources nearby..." said Akeno in a bit of an anxious tone.

"Okay. We need to make sure that they aren't a threat to us, but if they are unidentifiable then that means that they're either infinite, nothingness or simply just unidentifiable." replied Rias.  
"Koneko. Keep watch on the two sources and make sure to hide your presence."

"Hai, buchou." said Koneko as she got up and left after she put her sweets in her pocket.

* * *

 **Woop! I finished this chapter. I tried to end it with a cliffhanger, but that didn't work out did it?**

 **Anyway, thank you all for reading this story and I hope you guys have the best day! :)**

 **Any suggestions would be nice, please leave a review too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, SatanPie here again! I've been getting some positive feedback on this story.**

 **Just a quick response to one of my idols:**  
 **ThProjectShadow - Author of White Dragon of Domination - You inspired me greatly and it's amazing to know that you like my story too! :)**

 **Anyway, you guys know the ending plot - Koneko is spying on Ophis and Kronos as an order from Rias. I would love to have the two scare the complete and utter shit out of Koneko.**  
 **I'm a mean person :(**

 **I just realised that Kronos is a full-on Time Manipulator and how powerful that role is. Good luck to anybody trying to battle him :p**

\- Story Start -

* * *

"Hmph. I sense Devil and Nekomata. What about you, Ophis?" said Kronos.

"I sense that too and a Longinus user with one of the Heavenly Dragons inside him. It may be Ddraig, but I don't know yet. I also know that the Dragon has been awoken." replied Ophis with her usual emotionless look.

"You are a Dragon God yourself so it would be natural for you to detect Dragons so easily." replied Kronos. Kronos then looked at the nearby kids having so much fun with each other.

"Why am I starting to feel emotion? Just seeing these humans play around makes me want to join in." continued Kronos.

"I don't know. However I am also starting to feel a lot more emotion than I used to."  
She paused for a second and turned around to see Koneko staring at them from behind a thick tree.

"Hey, Nekomata. What do you want with us?" said Ophis. This caused Kronos to turn around as well, he didn't usually interfere with Ophis' business, but this Nekomata seemed weird.

The girl ran away which also caused the two Gods to follow her. They saw her enter a building which had a very old look to it as if it was made in the 1800s.

This building was called the "Old School Building", it was where the Occult Research Club and Student Council were located. The current presidents of each club were Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, or Souna Shitori (what she's called in school).

"Ophis. Wait." said Kronos.

"Hmm?" replied Ophis in curiousity as both of them stopped.

"I sense more Devils, approximately five signatures on the right and a couple more on the left. I sense a familiar source on the right, so I will go there. You can come if you want." replied Kronos.

Ophis nodded and walked next to him as they both knocked on the Occult Research Club door.  
She also detected the Dragon host there, the Dragon host was Hyoudou Issei, the exact same person Kronos revived a couple of years earlier.

"Come in!" said Rias as the two both opened the door and walked in calmly.  
Issei stared at Kronos as if he knew him from somewhere and Kronos did the same.

"You. Hyoudou Issei." said Kronos.

"Yes? What do you want?" replied Issei.

"You don't remember me?" asked Kronos.

"No? You seem familiar though." replied Issei.

"Fine. I am Kronos, the Infinite God of Time and this is my partner. Please introduce yourself." said Kronos as he looked at Ophis.

"Do I have to?" asked Ophis.

"Yes."

"Okay. I am Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon and the Infinite Dragon God. Nice to meet you." said Ophis.

"Ophis?! Kronos?! Why are you two, the most powerful Gods, here in the human world?! Kronos-sama, you explain first please." said Rias in shock.

"Okay. First, I would like you to address me as simply 'Kronos', I am not one for honorifics. Anyway, my role in the first place is to protect humans and balance the flow of time. I am here to meet that guy, Hyoudou Issei. Also, me and Ophis are not the strongest Gods. There is still our Father, the Creator. He can obliterate us with a flick of a finger when we're using max power." said Kronos.

"Kronos is also here to get more education, clumsy him for not telling you. My role is to accompany Kronos so his clones don't screw up. I will also be attending this school along with him." said Ophis.

"Okay, please stop there for a second." said Issei.  
"First off, Kronos, why are you here to meet me? Also, I would like you to demonstrate your time powers please." continued Issei.

"Issei. Watch this scene in time that I will display. It was when you were on the brink of death due to a Fallen Angel piercing your stomach with a spear of light." replied Kronos as he raised his right hand and a transparent window appeared. You could see Issei there, lying on the floor with a hole in his abdomen. After a short while, a blue light appeared. It was Kronos in a weakened aura form. He had to weaken it so he didn't destroy part of the universe. The form was a blue humanoid aura figure with two illuminating white eyes.

The form slowly converted into the exact same form that Kronos was in right now. Kronos put his hand over Issei's wound and healed it up, then he woke Issei up and told him about who he was and why he revived him.  
Kronos then closed the window and looked at everybody. Ophis knew what was happening and formed a shield over everybody.

Kronos' humanoid form than disappeared completely and his weakened aura form appeared. It was still weakened, but not as much as in the scene just displayed.

"W-what's that?!" said Asia in complete shock. Kronos turned at her and spoke.

"This is an incredibly weakened form of my actual body. This is how I looked before I made myself a material body."  
"Anyway, Hyoudou Issei."

"Yes?" replied Issei.

"Touch my finger." said Kronos in an awkward tone.  
Kronos weakened his form even further until no one needed a shield anymore, so Ophis removed the shields.

Issei then grabbed Kronos' finger with his left hand. In an instant, the part of his hand which touched Kronos' form grew loads of wrinkles, and eventually the skin began to die. Issei then let go of Kronos' finger immediately in complete anger and shock.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" said Issei in anger.  
"MY HAND!"

"Don't worry. I can reverse it." said Kronos.

"DO IT! Please!" said Issei.

Kronos clicked his fingers and Issei's hand reversed back to its original form.

"Hahaha. That was funny. Believe me now?" said Kronos as he turned back to his human form.

"Y-yes. I still won't forgive you for hurting leftie! :(" said Issei, still worrying about his hand which was fixed now.

"You, Knight I suppose?" said Kronos as he looked at Kiba. Kiba was told by Rias prior to the two visitors' arrival to always pull his sword up at any person who walked in that didn't have a stable connection with Rias.

"Yes. The name's Yuuto Kiba. What do you want?" said Kiba.

"You see that sword? Can you pass it to me?" asked Kronos.

Kiba did, and watched in ultimate surprise as Kronos repeated the loop temporarily and formed himself hundreds of the exact same sword that Kiba had gave him.

"Huh?! What was that ability?!" said Kiba.

"I am an ultimate Time Manipulator since I am an Infinite Time God, this gives me the ability to reverse, play, stop, fast forward and repeat time events. Those are only some of my abilities. In simplified terms, I repeated the event in time where you gave me a sword around a couple hundred times. So now I have hundreds of your swords." said Kronos.

Kronos then looked at the swords and they also disintegrated. He then generated one of his own weapons which was a time scythe. It had an institutional white handle and a blue scythe blade. The blade was bright blue in colour and had a dangerous blue aura forming out of it.

"This is my own weapon. If I so much as even touch you with it, your life will be accelerated at an infinite speed, thus ending your life in an instant." explained Kronos.  
"I also possess the same ability as you do, Kiba. I can generate any kind of weapon in a dimension-size radius."

"Damn. That is overpowered." replied Kiba.

"Yes. I was meant to be overpowered along with Ophis here. Both of us combined are nothing compared to our Father, even at full power. Our Father is the Creator of everything and gave me the role of protecting humans and to control the balance of time. If I don't perform my role, or I do something that I'm not allowed to, then Father will revoke everything I have, that also includes my powers. I will also get punished for it." explained Kronos.

"This is also why I have four clones of me doing my tasks while I get education. Ophis doesn't really have a role though."  
"Anyway, we will be going. Bye!" said Kronos as he walked out, ending the conversation short.

"Wait." Kronos turned around as Ophis told him to wait.  
"Him. Hyoudou Issei. He has a Dragon inside of him - one of the Heavenly Dragons. It's definitely Ddraig, not Albion." said Ophis.

 **{Hey Ophis. It's been a long time, right?}** said Ddraig as he woke up to see her. The gauntlet obviously appeared on Issei's left arm as that was what was needed for Ddraig to communicate out loud.

"Yes. It has been a long time, Ddraig. Look after your host, okay?" replied Ophis.

 **{Oh, I will. He doesn't drown in power like the other hosts though. Also, who is that geezer over there by the door?}** said Ddraig.

"You mean me, Ddraig?" said Kronos as he turned around.

 **{Huh? Kronos is here too? Didn't recognise you for a second. Hey Kronos.}**

"You two know each other?" said Issei.

 **{Yeah. I met him when me and Albion were fighting so violently that it was unbalancing time. So Kronos came down to tell us to stop fighting so violently.}**

"Yes. I like peace and you two were always fighting. In fact, I was actually glad for a short while that he and Albion were sealed. It was extremely clumsy trying to take on all of the leaders of the three factions at the time, then the God of the Bible sealed him and Albion in their respective Sacred Gears." replied Kronos.

After Kronos had said that, a bright light filled the room and an old man appeared. This man was no other than the God of the Bible.

"Hi Kronos and Ophis. Hello Ddraig, do you remember me?" said the Biblical God.

 **{Well, of course I do. You sealed me and Albion.}**

"Wait, that's God!?" said Asia as she got on her knees and started praying, despite all of the wicked amounts of pain that she was feeling due to being a Devil.

"Well, to be exact, I am one of the first Gods created by our Father, the correct way to address me would be 'The Biblical God' or 'The God of the Bible'." replied the Biblical God as he looked down at Asia.

"I thought you were dead, what happened to Heaven?" said Asia.

"The story goes like this: I found a really powerful beast on par with The Great Red at the end of the world, so I used thousands of extremely powerful seals to seal him. This event occured just before the war between the three factions happened. I had enough energy to kill all of the original Maous. Lucifer lost his body but managed to keep his soul, so he lived. I then defeated a large number of the Fallen Angels and then wasted all of my energy. In the end, the Fallen Angels and the Devils both destroyed my body. I still have my soul though and I only recently got a new body back from my Father, the Creator."

"Since I didn't have a physical body, the Angels thought I was dead. However, Michael has been taking my place in Heaven though the system will never run as powerful as it did until I get back to Heaven which I'm not planning to do yet." continued the Biblical God.  
The Biblical God then ended his conversation short just like Kronos and just teleported away.

"Ophis, let's get going then. Hopefully that Sona Sitri Devil will be friendly too." said Kronos.

"Fine." replied Ophis as the two took their leave peacefully.

After they had exited the room, the two got curious to see what meeting they would get from Sona. So they walked to the left to find the Student Council room and knocked on the door to see if anybody would enter.

"Come in." said Sona in a calm voice as if she didn't care for anything that was about to come in.

"Hi. We're new students here at Kuoh Academy. Before my partner and I introduce ourselves, we want you to acknowledge that we can sense that you're all Devils anyway."

"How did you know?" replied Sona.

"Hmm. You're curious already? Okay, I shall introduce myself first."

"I am Kronos, the Infinite God of Time. I am here to receive education due to my limited knowledge." said Kronos.

"K-Kronos?!" said Sona and her peerage.

"Yeah. If you want me to prove it, then I can show you my mastery of Time Manipulation." replied Kronos.

"N-no, we believe you. Ahem. Anyway, who's that girl to your side and what is her relation to you?" asked Sona.

"I am Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon and also known as the Infinite Dragon God. We are both born from the same omnipotent being that created everything as we know it today."

"O-Ophis!?"

"Yes. As Kronos said, I can prove it if you want?" replied Ophis with an emotionless look, gazing into Sona's eyes with her bored emotion. She did this until Sona finally cracked.

"P-please don't hurt us. Although we can't kill you, we won't hesitate to fight back if you intend threat."

"We don't intend threat. Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and almost all of the other factions are pretty much none of our business. We like peace. In fact, it is my role to protect humans and to control the balance of time."

"Kronos-sama, may you demonstrate your manipulation abilities?" said Saji all out of the blue.

"Please just call me Kronos, but fine. Although I am a Time Manipulator, I am a nigh-omnipotent being. This means that I can use omnikinesis. I haven't mastered my use of this yet, so I will stick with Time Manipulation for now. I guess I will have to show you my true form." replied Kronos.

"Okay." said Saji.

"The form I will transform into is my true form, basically, if you take away my human body, this form will be left." said Kronos as his human form began to disintegrate.  
Once it had disintegrated, a blue humanoid figure formed. It was made out of pure aura and was transparent. It was obviously weakened due to the amount of damage that it would cause significant damage to the the current universe they were in right now.

"Well. This is a weakened version of my true form. Saji-kun, you want me to demonstrate right?" said Kronos.

"Yes please!" replied Saji.

Once Kronos received confirmation from Saji, Kronos walked up to him and formed a time attack in his hands. He threw it at Saji who was now an elderly Devil due to the accelerated time attack. Devils normally live for pretty much eternity, however Saji was a few minutes away from his death as a Devil.

"U-uuuh. Huh?" said Saji in his new form.

Kronos quickly converted him back and also transformed back into his human form.

"Devils normally live for almost eternity, right now, I sped up your life to the point where you were only a few minutes early of your death. Sona Sitri, the Sitri clan specialises in ice powers right?"

"Yes, why?" replied Sona.

"Look at this." said Kronos as he formed an ice sword and a mini ice serpent.

"I have mastered most elemental powers, too." said Kronos as Sona looked on in shock.

Then Ophis spoke up.

"Vritra?" said Ophis as she looked at Saji.

"Ophis-sama, I have a tiny bit of Vritra's consciousness in me." said Saji.

 **{Ophis? Huh.}** said Vritra's voice which earned a look of shock from everybody except Kronos and Ophis.

"Yes. It's me, Ophis. I have to go now, sorry. Bye Vritra." said Ophis as she looked at Kronos and signalled for them to leave.

 **{Bye... Gugugugogooooooooooon...}** said Vritra as he slept.

"Lazy Dragon..." muttered Saji.

Kronos and Ophis left the room and put on a formal attitude. They hid their auras down to maximum so that the heads of the school didn't know that they were Gods.

"Ophis, act formal this time and please don't make them scared like you did with Sona." asked Kronos.

"I won't." replied Ophis.

The two walked side by side until they reached another door, this door was the one belonging to the executives and teachers of the school.  
*Knock knock knock*

"Who's there?" said one of the executives, for some odd reason, Sirzechs was there too. He was the one who said that.

"Us." said Kronos and Ophis as they opened the door and saw Sirzechs there - he was doing paperwork for the school. He looked up and instantly knew who the girl was, he had seen her before, though she did look a bit taller.

"Ophis, who's your friend?" said Sirzechs.

"He's not my friend, I guess you could say he's my brother. Anyway, this is Kronos, the Infinite God of Time. We're here to enroll in this school so that we can receive education." replied Ophis.

"Hello Sirzechs. I know you're the Devil King who supposedly has mastered the Power of Destruction." said Kronos with a sarcastic accent.  
"Well. Have you or have you not mastered that power?" continued Kronos.

"I have mastered it to a potential where in my true destructive form I am placed on the Top 10 Strongest Beings In The World." answered Sirzechs.

"Hmm. How about we duel? I won't use my instant-killing weapons though." said Kronos.

"Sorry, I'm good. I would rather not have my pride shattered." said Sirzechs while he laughed.  
"Anyway, you want to enroll in this school right?" said Sirzechs in a serious tone.

"Yes." said both of the Gods in unison.

"Sign this paperwork then. Once you have signed it, you may come to school tomorrow. You will start school in class 2-A. Although you guys are hundreds of thousands of years old, your current form depicts you as seventeen year olds. This means that tomorrow, you guys will be second-year students at this school. Now follow me, I need to show you around. I think everybody else should just be arriving to school now. You may also introduce yourselves to your fellow classmates." said Sirzechs.

Kronos and Ophis both signed the paperwork and walked with Sirzechs. They exited out of the old school building and walked past the playground into the new school building.

All of the girls were saying things like:

"Aw! He's so cute! Is that his girlfriend!?"

"No! I will take him, not you!"

"Nuh-uh! I will be his girlfriend!"

"Yeah right!"

While the boys were saying things like this:

"Fucking hell! Damn bishounen!"

"Damnit! Give us a chance! (Sob)"

"Why do bishounens always have to come to this school!? Fuck my life!"

'No. It's happening again! I am a God, not a fucking bishounen human!' wondered Kronos as he looked towards them with a deadly stare.

"Kronos, ignore them. They are the perverts of this school - they are always trying to spy on the women here. Anyway, let's continue." said Sirzechs as a reminder.

"Alright." said Kronos as he followed Sirzechs to the 2-A classroom.

"Ophis, you will need to add a little bit of emotion to your personality as well, you do know that right?" said Kronos.

"Yes. I don't know what it is like to be 'happy'." replied Ophis.

Finally, they arrived at the classroom and told the teacher that they would be introducing themselves when every student is ready to learn and is there.

\- Time Skip: 25 Minutes Later

"Good morning, class! Today we have two new students that will be attending this school tomorrow. Please introduce yourselves." said the teacher.

When Kronos and Ophis came in, they got several remarks: nice ones from the girls and bad ones from the boys.

"Thank you. Hello everybody. My name is Kronos and I will be attending this school in this class tomorrow. Please take care of me."

"Hi. My name is Ophis and I, too, will also be in this class tomorrow. I am Kronos' sister as well. Please take care of me."

They both bowed for a second and stood back up. Instantly, Kronos was nicknamed "The Second Prince of Kuoh Academy" while Ophis just hung around him due to her temporary role given to her. She earned herself dreamy eyes from the boys but little did they know that Ophis was a genderless Dragon God. Kronos and Ophis preferred to keep this a secret, they didn't want to scare the humans into obeying their every command.

"We will be taking our leave then now. Bye! :)" said Kronos as he walked out of the classroom with Ophis following behind him.  
The two walked out of school and decided to walk around the town for a bit and explore the scenery. Kronos had never bothered to do this because he found it pointless, but ever since he has gained a lot of emotion, he found it really fun.

"Shall we go to that cafeteria and get something to eat? I will pay for your food too." said Kronos as he pointed to a nearby cafeteria.

"Sure. We don't need to eat, but my human form will eventually die out if I don't eat something. The same goes for your form." said Ophis, reminding Kronos of the dangers of not eating in the human form.

"Fine. Let's go." said Kronos as he walked into the resturant.  
Kronos and Ophis both entered the resturant and walked up to the cashier.

"Hi, may I have a hamburger and a large portion of fries please?" said Kronos.

"Can I have the same as him?" said Ophis.

"Sure, that will be ¥650."

Kronos got his wallet out from his pocket and grabbed ¥650 from it. Ophis took notice of the paper money, she also noticed that he was holding a few circular objects known as "coins" with him. These had value too and were often smaller than notes in value.

"Arigato. We will deliver the food to your table. Do you mind telling us which table number you have?" said the cashier.

"We have table number thirteen." said Kronos.

"Alright. Next customer please!" said the cashier as Kronos and Ophis sat back down at their table.

"Ophis. May you help me train my elemental powers? I have recently discovered that I am nigh-omnipotent, just like you. Since you've been a God A LOT longer than I have, may you help me use them? I have complete mastery over Time Manipulation and Meta Time Manipulation, so I won't need to train them." said Kronos.

"Hmm.. Sure. I don't have complete mastery over omnikinesis, but I can certainly teach you most of the tricks. I will have to ask Father to teach us to master it fully." replied Ophis.

"Okay. Thanks. Father will definitely be able to teach us since he's fully omnipotent. "

"Sorry for the long wait! Here's your food, two large hamburgers and two large portions of fries. Have a good day!" said the waiter.

"Thank you." said Ophis and Kronos.

Ophis looked at her hamburger for a short while and then took a small bite out of it.

"Mmmmmm... this tastes amazing! The human world food is great!" said Ophis.

"I know, how about you try your fries? There is salt on them, it should make your food tastier and more 'sweet'. Also, if you want ketchup, I can get some for you?" asked Kronos.

"You are a kind person, Kronos. I guess I will try a chip." said Ophis as she picked up one of her chips and ate it. She finally smiled at Kronos, which was something he hadn't ever seen in his life.

"Thank you, Kronos." said Ophis.

"No problem. Do you want a drink with that because salt also dehydrates your mouth?" asked Kronos.

"Sure. Can you get me some green tea please?" replied Ophis while she ate more of her hamburger.

She finished the hamburger first and pushed the plate aside so she could continue eating her chips.  
Kronos went up to the cashier and asked for some green tea with two sugars in it, he payed ¥400 even though it was a bit too much.  
"Keep the change." said Kronos as the cashier thanked him.

Ophis received the drink from Kronos and smiled at him again, she drunk a bit of the green tea and then continued eating her chips. Once she had finished her chips, she asked Kronos about his food.

"Kronos, you haven't been eating your food. What's wrong?" asked Ophis.

"Nothing, it's just I haven't seen you smile in hundreds of thousands of years, so I was surprised greatly. I guess I will eat then." replied Kronos.

Kronos repeated the same process, however he was not thirsty and was also used to salt so it didn't really dry his mouth out much.  
Once he had finished, he made sure that Ophis had finished her green tea and took all of the rubbish and put it in the bin.

He then stacked the plates on one another and tucked his chair in. Ophis did the same and they left the cafeteria.

"That was nice, Ophis. I am going to go home now. My clones also need to come with me." said Kronos.

"Wait. May I come with you? Father hasn't finished creating my dimension yet and thus I don't have a home. That big red dragon took my original home." asked Ophis.

"Sure. I have built a mansion on this planet, however it won't look as good as my own dimension due to it not being my own territory." responed Kronos.

Ophis and Kronos teleported to the secluded part of Japan that Kronos lives in. His clones also came there due to not having anywhere to sleep.  
They teleported to a field with sakura trees, flowers and all kinds of plants and nature.

"Ah. It seems like I teleported us to the private field I own. This is the only part of this planet that I actually own. Ophis, come." said Kronos.

"Okay. This looks beautiful, how did you do this?" asked Ophis.

"The Goddess of Nature helped me, she is just as skilled with Nature as I am with Time. It's my job to use elemental magic to keep these guys alive, this is why I asked you to help me train my elemental magic skills." replied Kronos.

"Anyway, I'm going to sleep despite how early it is. You can go to sleep if you want, but you need to sleep in your own room. My clones have their own rooms too. All of the rooms each have equal comfortableness." continued Kronos.

Kronos then walked over to his mansion and went upstairs to his room, Ophis and his clones followed on - also going to their own rooms.  
Ophis decided to sleep in the room opposite Kronos' own room.  
The clones decided to sleep in the rooms to the right of his room.

Ophis and Kronos were both emotionless about going to school, but that was expected from the two since they were born from nothingness.  
Then the Creator interrupted Ophis through a magic circle to ask about the education plan they were receiving.

"Hi Ophis." said the Creator.

"Hi Father." replied Ophis.

"How has the education been coming along?" asked the Creator.

"Well, we haven't received any yet. We're starting school tomorrow." replied Ophis.

"Ah. Okay. I will be going now then. Bye." said the Creator as he closed the communication spell between the two.

"Time to go to sleep then..." said Ophis in quiet voice.

end!

* * *

Yay! I finally finished the second chapter. Thanks for the positive feedback guys! :)  
Woop!


	3. Chapter 3 (Unedited Sorry!)

E Once again, SatanPie here! This is Chapter 3 of "Kronos the Infinite Time God" - I will include Riser and the Rating Game between Rias and him in this chapter and the next, so expect them to be considerably longer than the rest of the chapters (at least 10,000 words!).

On with the story!

"Ugh..." said Kronos as he rubbed his eyes. He looked around and saw Ophis sitting on a chair in the corner reading a very old journal about time. Kronos was sure that this was either his spell book or one of the Creator's journals about time.

"Huh, Ophis? You're awake already?" asked Kronos as he raised his head and pulled the covers over his body.

"Yes. I have been here for around an hour reading up on time. I want to learn to manipulate time just like you, so I searched your room for a time book." replied Ophis.

"How did I not notice you?" asked Kronos in a slightly curious tone.

"I hid my presence and transformed into my child form to make sure you wouldn't hear or detect me. As you can see, I am in my late-teen form right now." replied Ophis as she tilted her head.

"Do you want to ask me something?" said Kronos as he noticed her tilting her head slightly.

"Yes. I was going to ask you to teach me Time Manipulation. As the pure embodiment of time itself, surely you can teach me a few things in return for me teaching you elemental powers right?" asked Ophis in a childish attitude.

"Hmm.. If you let me prepare myself then I can take you to the arena in my own dimension?" replied Kronos.

"Alright. I will go now." said Ophis as she got up and put the book back where she originally found it from.

Ophis already knew that Kronos could generate his own clothes, however he got embarrassed getting dressed and preparing himself in front of people.

Kronos' new form consisted of his usual white skin, blue eyes and blonde hair. He wore the normal shirt that most males (that dressed in a smart fashion) wore, a white shirt with black vertical lines going along the width of his shirt, the shirt was short-sleeved and the collar was tucked over the plain black tie that he also wore. He generated a black belt that was perfectly alligned horizontally around the circumference of his waist. He also equipped not-so-black (a bit darker than grey) dress trousers underneath his belt and to top it off, he also generated white trainers that weren't so flashy. He also equipped a very expensive watch made with the finest jewelry in the multiverse, personally coloured to his liking.

The whole clothing process took around three seconds, the thing that took a bit of time though was the part where Kronos checked his appearance in the mirror and adjusted everything until they were perfect. After he was finished, he opened his bedroom door to find Ophis on the opposite side of the wall, around a few meters infront of him. His clones were also in their normal positions, watching over the human world.

"Are you ready, Ophis?" asked Kronos.

Ophis nodded and told him that he looked a tiny bit different than before, to which Kronos also nodded and teleported himself and Ophis to his own dimension.

They teleported inside the arena which was around four to five times the size of normal arenas in the human world.

"Here we are!" announced Kronos in a thrilled attitude.

"Ophis, let's start of with the basics. Since you already have the Omnikinesis ability, you should know the basics already." said Kronos.

Kronos generated a basketball and explained to Ophis what he was going to do with it.

"Okay. I'm going to throw this basketball at you - your role is to try and stop the ball. All you have to do is to focus on the ball and to also try and imagine that you want the ball to stop. If successful, the ball should freeze in its tracks and a blue layer of aura should overlap it. From that point, you can will to destroy it, or will to unfreeze it. If you unfreeze it, the ball will just drop. It's velocity will instantly drop to zero as if it has hit an inpenetrable wall." explained Kronos.

"Alright." replied Ophis.

"Okay, here it comes!" announced Kronos as he did an underarm throw so the ball would arc upwards. This would make it harder to freeze for Ophis.

The ball was edging nearer and nearer to Ophis, it got so close that Kronos thought it was going to hit her right in the face. Then suddenly, the ball froze in the air, a couple of centimeters away from touching Ophis. Then Kronos told Ophis to either destroy it or unfreeze it, Ophis chose to unfreeze it.  
The ball's layer of aura dissolved and the ball just dropped to the ground immediately.

"Good. Now let's see if you can do it faster. I'm not expecting you to be as fast as me, but just faster than the speed that at right now. Let's go again!" said Kronos as he picked up the ball and threw it faster, it launched out of Kronos' hands at around seventy miles per hour. As soon as it left, it was half way close of touching Ophis, and once more, a blue layer of aura formed around it and it froze. Ophis then chose to actually destroy it by clicking her fingers.

"Try freezing multiple targets now. I want you to freeze both of my arms and my legs." said Kronos.

Ophis tried and failed once, she waited a few seconds and attempted to do it again. The attempt was successful, Kronos' legs and arms were layered in blue aura.  
Kronos then unfroze himself via willing it, something that not even the most talented beings could achieve. Only the Creator and Kronos could do this to a good extent.

"How did you do that, Kronos?" asked Ophis.

"Ophis, I think you know the answer to that. I am the Infinite God of Time and pretty much the embodiment of time itself. Anything time related is pretty much useless against me unless it's our Father that is facing me." explained Kronos, which earned a smile from Ophis as if she was impressed greatly.

"Now, Ophis, will you teach me the basics of Nature Manipulation. I still haven't completed my part of the deal with the Nature Godess yet. I need to keep those plants alive." said Kronos.

"Okay. Have you got any fields nearby? Specifically ones with plants on them?" asked Ophis.

Kronos thought to himself for a second, still not knowing what remained on the other half of his dimension.  
He then spoke with a curious voice.

"I certainly don't have any on this half of my dimension. Seems like we can go do some exploring?"

"I'm fine with that." said Ophis in a curious voice just like Kronos' own.

The two then began to fly around his dimension, Kronos summoned two wings of time which grew from his back, they had an appearance similar to the Phoenix's pyrokinetic wings, however his were blue and they distorted the space around them slightly. Ophis grew a set of scaly Dragon wings which she used to fly, these wings were black with a white underside, they also had three black lines attaching the underside to the cover of the wings. Black represented the nothingness of infinity, while Kronos' wings represented the infiniteness of time.

The pair soared up high, but low enough to actually see their surroundings and the things on the ground. They chose the direction north to fly towards first.  
A couple of minutes had passed and all they could hear was the swaying sound of the wind as they flew past it.

"Ow! That hurt." said Kronos as he bumped into an invisible barrier.

"What hur-" said Ophis as she was also cut off due to crashing into an invisible barrier.

"Ophis, Kronos." said a familiar voice.

"Father-sama? What are you doing here?" asked Kronos in a soft voice.

"I used Vector Manipulation to stop you from going anywhere further. I stopped you because I wanted to observe and ask what you were doing." said the Creator in a curious voice.

"Ah. Ophis and I are trying to find a field with loads of plants in this dimension. Would you be a kind sport and create that for us please?" explained Kronos in a teasing voice.

"Fine. I'm only doing this because I know that you are trying to train your omnikinesis." said the Creator in a gruff voice. Suddenly, a silver and green aura started enveloping a large empty space in the field, and next thing you know, there's a field there with new grass, several trees, flowers of all kinds and a lot more. The Creator also made a path in the middle of the field for people to walk on so that they could avoid killing plants.

"Your process of creation always blows my mind away somehow. It's just so beautiful to watch everytime." said Kronos.

"It's probably because you are observing new life being made." explained the Creator.

"Father-sama, did you intend for us to learn omnikinesis? Because as far as I know, no God even possesses the simplest form of omnikinesis." said Ophis as she dropped in her own two cents.

"Aha. That reminds me, the reason why you two are able to do this is because technically speaking, you're not Gods. In simple terms, you two are the primordial entities that all Gods fear. Imagine that I am the void that creates everything, then imagine you two being the first things I create, with Gods coming after." explained the Creator.

"But I am the youngest God that you have made?" said Kronos in confusion.

"Nope. You've actually existed for around the same time that Ophis has existed. The reason why you think you're so young is because I awoke you millions of eons after your creation. I did this to make sure that you didn't exhaust your newly-given energy. Once it finally reached its upmost limit, I awoke you." said the Creator in reply and amusement.

"Wow. Learn something new everyday, don't you?" said Kronos in amusement too.

"What about the other Gods? Did they know about this too?" asked Kronos as he got into a serious tone.

"Yeah. They knew about it too, however I asked them to keep it a secret from you. I guess you and Ophis can refer to yourselves as Time and Infinity. You two will probably never be able to overpower each other since Infinity is infinite, however the Infinity won't be able to do anything in the newfound infiniteness of Time itself." explained the Creator.

'Hmm.. Not a God now? Me and Ophis are primordial entities?' thought Kronos inside his head.

"Okay, Ophis, let's continue with our training then." said Kronos as he floated back down to the ground while retracting his wings.

"Also, Kronos and Ophis." called the Creator as he looked at both of them who were now on the ground.

"You have already mastered all of your omnikinesis abilities, you just don't know how to use them. Here, have these two books." said the Creator as a very tiny part of his unlimited aura manifested into four books. The two pairs of books were identical and quite long.

"These two books are about your powers. If you want to master your usage of your powers, read both of these books. They contain a 'dictionary' of all of your powers, with the definition of them and also how to use them. The first book is the dictionary, while the second book is about Gods and primodial entities such as you guys. I just want to give you guys a hint, you two are not the only primordial entities. In fact, you two aren't even the most powerful." explained Kronos as the books floated down to the two individuals.

"The strongest primordial entity is Death. Death is genderless of course, however it takes the form of a girl. She carries a scythe and will kill anything other than me with a single touch. Kronos is the second strongest primordial entity, and Ophis is the third. However, the actual most powerful thing in this multiverse (discluding me) is Logic." said the Creator.

Kronos took notice of the short lecture and then took notice of the time and made an excuse to skip the training for a bit to avoid awkward scenes.

"Oops. It's getting a bit late, I am going to teleport to school now, I suppose." said Kronos quickly before anybody could reply.

\- At the school

"Owch! Fucking hell! Why do I keep walking into things!?" said Kronos in anger.  
Little did he know that he was in the ORC clubroom and walked into the wall infront of him.

"Kronos?"  
"Kronos-kun?"  
"Kronos-san?"  
"Kronos-san?"  
"Kronos-kun?"  
"Kronos-senpai?"

"Huh?" said Kronos as he turned around to see the club members.

"Oops. Sorry for the language, I teleported to the wrong location." said Kronos as he gained a slight red tint on his face.

"I will be taking my leave then." said Kronos as he turned around slightly to exit the door.

"Wait. Please." said Rias as she looked at him curiously.

"You seem to be in a rush, can you tell us what happened?" asked Rias.

"I'll answer that." said a voice that Kronos recognised.

"Father-sama!?" said Kronos in shock.

"Why are you in the human world?" asked Kronos.

"Ah, sorry for interrupting." said the Creator, "I have come to first ask Kronos-kun why he left so quickly, and also to meet his peers."

"A-ano.. who are you?" said Rias looking up at the Creator.

"Ah, I guess I'm not recognised that much. I am the Creator, the omnipotent being that created everything in the multiverse." said the Creator.

At that point, everybody except Kronos (who was already bowing deeply) got up and bowed too, showing more respect than Kronos.  
Then Asia spoke up.

"Ummm... So are you the one who created the God of the Bible?" asked Asia.

"Yes. He was one of the first beings I created, after Ophis and Kronos." responded the Creator.

Then Ophis teleported into the room, and looked around in confusion until she spotted the Creator.

"Father-sama. I have came because I need to go to school along with Kronos." said Ophis as she bowed as well.

"Hmm.. everybody, stand up please. I don't want this much respect." said the Creator.

Then without anybody's control, everybody stood up as if their bodies were obeying the Creator.

"How did you do that?" asked Rias in shock.

"Well, since I am omnipotent, I can do whatever I want. If I command you to stand up, even without your approval, your body will follow the logic that I have given it and will stand up." explained the Creator, this caused everybody in the room to widen their eyes.

He then continued, "I guess you have met these two primordial entities, right?" as he pointed to Kronos and Ophis.

Rias and her peerage nodded with a bit of fright.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'primordial entities'?" said Issei as he gave the Creator a look of confusion.

"Hmm.. I guess I haven't explained, Ophis here is one of the first beings I created and has power outclassing one of the top Gods by far. She is infinity in its purest form. Kronos was created around the same time that Ophis was created, his power also outclasses a top God by far. Kronos is the infiniteness of time, or you could say he is time itself. Kronos and Ophis possess around the same amount of power, but Kronos would eventually win a battle between the two." explained the Creator.

Kronos then added in his own two cents.

"However, I would only win by a small margin and I would probably deplete my energy so much that I would have around the same amount of energy as a mid-class Devil has." said Kronos.

"Anyway, Father, why did you want me?" asked Kronos.

"Why did you leave so quickly? You could have just froze time and kept training." said the Creator.

"I didn't want to experience any awkward situations." said Kronos.

"Hmm... Alright." said the Creator as he left.

Kronos and Ophis then looked at each other and were about to walk out again until Rias spoke up (yes, once more).

"Kronos and Ophis, wait, please." asked Rias.

The two both looked at each other again, and then back to Rias.

"What do you want?" asked Kronos.

"Although we can't reincarnate you into Devils, will you still join the ORC group? We don't bite... :)" asked Rias.

"What happens if we choose no?" said Kronos.

"You need to join either the Occult Research Club or the Student Council to graduate the third year." explained Rias.

"I guess I will join, however I won't work as a slave. I will gladly help out with any battles though." said Kronos.

Rias then smiled, thinking that she had one of the most powerful beings on her side.

"I will join too." said Ophis.

At this point, Rias almost suffered from a heart attack due to euphoria (which technically isn't possible).

"R-really!? This will make Sona so jealous!" said Rias in overwhelming joy.

"Having two primordial entities in your club will make me jealous?" said Sona, walking into the room and giving Rias a casual look.

"S-Sona!? How did you even know?" asked Rias in a surprised manner.

"Kronos' Number #4 clone opened a time portal between me and this room, meaning I could hear everything in this room from where I was." explained Sona.

Then the Number #4 and #5 clone appeared right next to Kronos.

"Master, we performed what you asked." said both of the clones.

"Well done. Please get back to clones #2 and #3 and continue your roles." said Kronos.

"Yes Master!" said both of the clones, both of which teleported right to clones #2 and #3 after he had said that.

This made everybody except Ophis surprised.

"Kronos, you're the one that let Sona know?" asked Rias.

"Yes. I used a telepathic spell to communicate via my mind to tell my fourth and fifth clones to let Sona listen somehow. I am pleased with their results." explained Kronos.

"Hmph. Fine. Just how powerful are these clones anyway?" asked Rias.

"Oh. Number #4 and number #5 are the strongest since I gave them the role to protect humans, they are easily on par with one of the strongest Gods." answered Kronos.

"Wow. So just one of them is as strong as one of the current Maou?" asked Rias.

"Stronger. My number #2 clone was able to fight Shiva and win, however Shiva was holding back slightly. He still had to put in effort though." answered Kronos.

"That is one really strong clone. You did say that your fourth and fifth clones are even stronger, right?" asked Rias.

"Umm... Yes." said Kronos in confusion.

"We'll be taking our leave now then. Bye Sona, Rias and Rias' peerage." said Kronos as he left with Ophis.

"Remember to come back here at lunchtime!" yelled Rias.

Kronos and Ophis both heard this due to being celestial beings.

** (  
Reader Note: Celestial Beings = Primordial entities / Beings Above Deities Deities = Gods / Buddhas Supernatural Beings = Beings lower than Deities ** )

The two then walked to their next lesson, with the club members following tens of meters behind them.  
Ophis and Kronos were part of class 2-A and didn't need to introduce themselves again since they introduced themselves the day before.

They knocked on the door and noticed that no body was in, so they opened the door and walked in. Both students took the seats at the front of the class and pulled out several pieces of paper - the pieces of paper were for drawing. Kronos and Ophis loved to draw, Ophis drew about a massive red-western Dragon with a horn on its snout. Kronos knew who it was, but didn't know what it did to Ophis to hate him so much.

Kronos, on the other hand, liked to draw mathematical calculations / equations and things related to time, this was expected though since Kronos was time in its purest form.

"Ophis, why do you draw The Great Red so much?" asked Kronos, breaking the silence in the process.

"He stole my home.. Before I was this powerful, he stole my home..." replied Ophis with an expression of sadness and hate.

"Ah. Cheer up a bit, our first lesson starts in a few minutes." said Kronos in an attempt to get her to focus on a different subject. It worked, but only because an event was starting soon - otherwise it only would only have worked temporarily (for around five minutes).

"Kronos, what did you draw?" asked Ophis while looking at his sheet of paper.

"Just a bunch of time-affecting equations and a drawing of highly advanced time mechanisms." replied Kronos in a cheerful tone.

After a few minutes of talking, the door opened to reveal their teacher.

"Why are you two here already? Normally, students arrive a lot later, around ten minutes from now." asked the teacher.

"We're here because we have nothing to do and no where to go." said Ophis.

"Ah, okay. Do you two mind helping me sorting out the classroom?" asked the teacher. The pair nodded in response and waited for her instructions.

"Alright. Can you two put a copy of the work on my desk on each student's desk? Once you've finished with that, can you open all the blinds and sort the books out. Putting eveything where it should go should be done as well. Thanks." said the teacher as she walked outside the classroom. First, Kronos and Ophis put their paper sheets in their pockets, then they put a copy of the work on each desk.

After that, Ophis opened all of the blinds while Kronos sorted out the books, then they both tidied everything up.

"Ophis. You're not wearing the uniform." said Kronos.

"Ah, yes, I forgot." said Ophis as she generated new clothes for herself. She wore a slightly modified version of the Kuoh Academy's girl uniform. Discluding the uniform, she also wore a purple bowtie just below her collar (which was tucked in), and made sure that her pitch black hair was straightened and had no dead ends. She then put another purple bowtie on the left top corner of her head.

"Wow. That form is pretty unique." commented Kronos.

Kronos was already in his uniform, the only variation he had was that he was wearing a normal black tie. The belt that he wore previously was gone, now he just had an untucked shirt over some trousers. He still kept his white trainers, and his actual appearance didn't change one bit. The two then hid their presence to the point where not even the Senjutsu users could detect them anymore.

After that, Kronos altered the teacher's memory to make her think that Ophis was already in her uniform previously.

"I just saved you from a detention, you do know that, right?" said Kronos as he smiled at Ophis.

"Detention? What's that?" asked Ophis.

"Ophis, detention is where you stay behind after school as a punishment for doing something wrong." explained Kronos.

Ophis then smiled at Kronos for saving her from the detention that she would have received at the start of the first lesson.

After they were done, the two sat down and waited for the lesson to start.

About five minutes had passed until the first students had came in. The first students to come in were none other than Issei, Kiba and Asia.

"Hi Kronos-san and Ophis-san!" said Asia in a cheerful voice.

Issei and Kiba gave the same introduction and noticed that their work was already set up and everything was neat and prepared.

"Did you two do this?" asked Issei.

"Yes." replied Ophis with an emotionless look.

Then Issei looked at Ophis and noticed that she was wearing a way more cute version of the girls' school uniform for Kuoh Academy.

"Ophis, that uniform suits you." said Kiba.

Then Kronos turned around and looked at Kiba, performing a decapitating signal while pointing to Ophis. Kiba got this message and stopped instantly, knowing that he was practically asking to receive Infinity's wrath.

Then Ophis turned around with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, Kiba-san." said Ophis which received the shock from Kronos and Kiba himself too.

Kronos then faced the front as his expression of shock slowly diminished.

Then the other students came in, including the Perverted Duo, Matsuda and Motohama.

"Motohama! Look at that new girl! Gotta save this to my visual memories!" said Matsuda in tears of joy, Ophis hit him on the head softly (softly for Ophis is not the softly me and you would think of now). This caused Matsuda and Motohama to run off to the back of the class, Ophis then sent a glare filled with killing intent.

"Ophis, calm down. As long as your outfit isn't too revealing, it should be okay." said Kronos in an attempt to calm her down. Again, it worked because Ophis didn't want to cause a scene. She then looked back at Kronos and apologised.

Once the girls took notice of Kronos' face, gossip soon started to spread throughout the whole class again.

"He's so dreamy!"

"Does he have a girlfriend?!"

"I want him to be mine!"

"Second Prince Charming of Kuoh Academy!"

"DAMN IT AGAIN! Bishounen! Why do we always have to miss out on the girls! First it was Kiba and now it's this new prince!"

"Sob. Why is it always the good-looking boys that join us? Sob."

'I am neither a boy nor a girl, however I do not want to tell them that - it might ruin my reputation and disguise.' Kronos thought to himself.

Then the teacher burst in, immediately stopping the gossip.

"Konnichiwa, class! Today you probably have already noticed that two new students are here, Kronos and Ophis. They introduced themselves yesterday, so we won't go over that again." announced the teacher.

Just as she was about to explain what the lesson was going to be about, a few knocks were heard on the door.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Who is it?" said the teacher while looking at the door.

The door opened slightly to reveal Akeno, who then opened the door a bit more.

"Sorry, ma'am, I need to take Kronos, Ophis, Issei, Kiba and Asia with me urgently please." said Akeno.

"Okay, fine. You guys, go with Akeno." said the teacher.

"Wow! It's the Number 2 beauty of this school! So pretty!"

"She's adorable!"

"Lucky bastard!"

"Going with the Number #2 beauty in the school! Damn you!"

Akeno then smiled as the group of five exited the classroom, she then closed the door and told the five members to follow her to the ORC clubroom.

Just before they got there, Kronos and Ophis could sense the two energy sources, he assumed it was a peerage master and Rias.  
He was technically right, Rias, Riser and his peerage were there.

They entered the room and found the people that Kronos and Ophis expected there.

"Aha, my beautiful Rias. You secretly summoned your peerage and two other members here. How laughable!" said Riser as he looked at the six people that had just gotten there.

"From the aura that they are giving off, these two members are nothing but lowly humans! Hahaha!" continued Riser.

"Rias, who is he?" asked Kronos.

"He's my fiance, unfortunately." said Rias.

"Come on Rias, cheer up and accept our love!" said Riser, adding in his own two cents as he went to stroke Rias' hair.

Rias flinched away, to which Riser left another teasing comment. He then stopped because a white magical circle appeared in the center of the floor.  
A woman with white hair and a maids' outfit emerged, Ophis and Kronos could easily detect her aura - about the same as an ultimate-class Devil.

"Rias-sama, I have arrived due to Sirzechs-sama's request that I sort this argument out." said the woman who revealed herself as "Grayfia Lucifuge".

"Ugh.. I can choose my partner myself, my brother and father's request for me to marry this Phenex is not going to happen!" yelled Rias.

"Hmm.. How about you have a Rating Game with Riser-sama? If you win, the marriage is cancelled, if you don't, the marriage will be approved and you will have to marry Riser-sama. Will you accept those terms?" asked Grayfia.

"Fine..." said Rias in hesitation.

"Then it's settled, the Rating Game will be unofficial so you and your peerage can join in." explained Grayfia.

"My lovely Rias, you're basically letting yourself get married. You know that I have won several Rating Games and have loads of experience in them. Compared to your peerage that has no experience. I guess you will need to meet my peerage." said Riser as fifteen orange magical circles resembling the sign of the Phenex clan appeared.

Kronos was also distracted, thinking to himself about Rias' outcome. He was so distracted that he failed to notice Riser calling Mira to attack him.  
Straight from the start, Rias and her peerage knew it was an extreme mistake to battle Kronos even at his weakest form.

Then, due to Kronos' supersenses, he just raised his hand and let the wooden staff hit him in his hand. As soon as the staff came into contact with his hand, a blue layer of aura overlapped it and then suddenly, the staff disintegrated into very tiny wood particles.

Kronos then looked at the particles and willed for them to disappear too, and they did, much to Rias and Riser's shock.

"You do know, filthy Phenex, that it's a mistake to attack me with meer low-class Devils while I am distracted." said Kronos as he looked at Riser.

He then pushed Mira to the side as if she was a tiny flightless fly and walked towards the arrogant high-class Devil.

"How about I punish you?" said Kronos as he kicked Riser with a bit of force, the impact sent Riser flying through the window, it then caused a sonic boom in the air as Riser's body exceeded the speed of sound.

This obviously put a surprised look on everybody except Ophis' face, seeing Kronos swat Riser away at the speed of sound with a simple low-force kick.

"Filthy Phenex. His fire feels like a mass-produced version of the original Phoenix's fire. He would be mad to know that a filthy grunt carries his power." grunted Kronos.

Kronos then teleported Riser back to the clubroom and reversed the breaking of the window.  
Riser then stood back a tiny bit, as if he wanted to challenge Kronos, but knew he would be killed with ease. Obviously his injuries were healed since he held the power of the Phoenix.

Kronos then raised his right hand and a blue sword of time manifested in the air, he caught this sword and pointed towards Riser's neck, only an inch from touching his body and disintegrating it into nothingness.

Riser then noted the look of the sword, knowing that it was made out of time due to the fact that it was distorting space around it slightly.

"A sword of time? What are you?!" said Riser.

"Why should I tell you, Phenex? What if I told you that I was only a simple Time Manipulator? Would you believe me, or would you believe something else?" asked Kronos, as he looked at Riser, his emotionless look just stared into the face of Riser.

Riser was silent.

Only one word could describe his emotions right now:

Fear.

Pure fear had overcome him at this point now.

"Huh? Has something caught your tongue?" asked Kronos as he took notice of Riser's silence.

"I-I didn't m-mean t-too!" said Riser, having his pride shattered, he fainted.

Then Kronos knelt down and used his meta regenerative powers to heal Riser's soul, body, stamina and energy.  
Once Riser came to, Kronos stood up again and looked down at Riser.

"Riser. Let's start again, I am the primordial entity known as Time. I go by the name of Kronos in most mythologies. As you said earlier, I am not just a Time Manipulator, I am a Meta Time Manipulator with complete mastery over Time Manipulation. I also know omnikinesis, as you will see." said Kronos as he pulled out both of his hands, revealing fire in his right hand, and crackling lightning in his left.

"S-sorry for attacking you. Please forgive me." said Riser in an apologetic manner.

"I'm fine with it." said Kronos as he then bowed in respect.

"I am going to guess that girl is also a primordial entity?" asked Riser as he stood up.

"Yes. She's the primordial entity known as Infinity, she goes by the names of Ophis and the Infinite Dragon God." said Kronos, making everybody in the room except for Kronos himself to tense up in anxiety.

"O-Ophis!? The Ouroboros Dragon?" said Riser in reply.

"Correct." said Ophis as she walked towards him.

"Would you care to answer why you tried to hurt my brother?" asked Ophis.

"Ophis, it's fine. It's not like they could harm me anyway." said Kronos.

"Brother?" said Grayfia, who was still there, was bewildered in surprise and shock. This guy didn't even have to put in effort to kick a high-class Devil out of the glass and make his body surpass the speed of sound.

"Well, I guess you could also say she's my sister, since we are both primordial entities created by the same guy at around the same time." said Kronos.

"Anyway, aside from that subject. Riser, what do you want with Rias Gremory?" asked Kronos.

"I want to have an unofficial Rating Game with her to decide the outcome of this marriage." explained Riser.

"Hmm.. I guess that's okay, however I am not in charge of the Devils, so you will have to ask one of the Maous to allow your request." said Kronos as he disintegrated his time sword.

"That's where I come in. Sirzechs-sama has allowed Rias-sama and Riser-sama to have a Rating Game to judge the outcome of this marriage." explained Grayfia.

Riser then spoke of the time limit for training.

"I shall give you ten days to train your peerage, Rias. If your peerage isn't up to its full potential when the day comes, you will lose instantly. I have seen people with stronger peerages than mine lose because they didn't know how to apply their peerage's strength to the maximum level." said Riser.

Then Riser teleported away with his peerage, Grayfia also teleported away to Sirzechs to tell him of the unofficial Rating Game between the two.

"I will help you train." said Kronos, he looked at Ophis and signalled for her to help as well.

"I will also help." said Ophis, getting the signal sent by Kronos.

"Thank you, Kronos and Ophis. Or should I call you Time and Infinity?" asked Rias.

"We're fine by Kronos and Ophis for now." said Kronos.

"How about we go to the Underworld to train then?" asked Rias. Everybody nodded at her question, so Rias put a red magic circle with the Gremory Household symbol on it.  
They all stepped on the magic circle and got teleported away to some mountains in the Underworld. The mountains were not that tall, since they were used for stamina training. Not even a Super Devil would have enough stamina to walk up Mount Everest in the cold.

"Here we are! Home Sweet Home!" said Rias in joy.

"It looks good. I prefer the scenery in my own territory though." said Kronos as he walked past Rias and told everybody to line up in a horizontal single file line.

"Okay, so we have nine days to train. The tenth day is for rest so that you guys can sleep. Sleep is important before a Rating Game, it clears the mind and makes you think better. Anyway, Ophis will be training Rias, Akeno and Koneko, while I will be training Issei, Kiba and Asia." announced Kronos.

"Now, Issei, Kiba and Asia, come with me. Rias, Akeno and Koneko go with Ophis. You will report back here in exactly five hours, lunch break is in two and a half hours. Me and Ophis will arrange periods for your training however we like. Let's start training now!" said Kronos in a motivated voice. He instantly deployed his set of time wings, faint white sparkles were emerging from them, signalling that he was indeed a celestial being.

The appearance of his wings took everybody by surprise, it was like a more beautiful version of the pyrokinetic wings, but made out of time and having sparkles emit from them. Rias, Akeno and Asia walked with Ophis towards their destination, Ophis didn't need to fly since her training grounds were not that far away, however Kronos' training grounds were quite a bit away.

"Okay, you guys, deploy your Devil wings and come up here with me. Our destination is north, ahead of us by around ten miles." said Kronos.  
Kiba did it successfully, however Asia and Issei couldn't yet fly properly, so Kronos had to teach them very quickly.

"Hmm.. Good work Kiba. Okay, Issei and Asia, you need to jump up as if you were trying to grab something, then you need to just balance. You won't fly off as long as you don't intend to fly in that direction." said Kronos.

Both of them got it first time for some reason, despite having failed many times when Rias tried to teach them.

"Nice. Now let's go, follow me." said Kronos as all of the members flew towards him. They started flying north, and within around five minutes of flying, they were at their destination.

They then retracted their wings and landed on the ground.

"Alright, Issei first. Issei, can you enter Balance Breaker or not?" asked Kronos as he approached towards Issei.

"I can, but only if I get angry because of something. Balance Breaker requires pure wrath to activate, remember." replied Issei.

Kronos then whispered to Kiba and Asia and told them that he was going to pretend to kill them.

Kronos then created an illusion while Issei wasn't looking to make it look like Kiba and Asia were dead, the actual Kiba and Asia hid while Kronos did it.

"Hey, Issei, look. I just killed your friends, and I find it extremely funny. How about I also kill your parents too?" asked Kronos.

Issei looked towards the illusions, and froze on the spot with disbelief.

'Asia... Kiba.. I was supposed to protect Asia and I failed... Kiba too, my possible best friend in the school, he died?' thought Issei.

"DAMN YOU! YOU BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU!" yelled Issei as a crimson aura began to overlap his body. His gauntlet then appeared and a voice yelled shouting the Balance Breaker signal.  
{Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!}

A red Dragon armour then started forming around his body, first his crotch was overlapped with armour, then his legs and feet. His torso and arms were then covered in armour and the final piece that covered him was the helmet protecting his actual head. The aura forming around him now turned to a green colour as he grew a tail and his armour actually began looking more Dragon-like.

Kronos then used his wings to float up in the sky slightly, to which Issei tried to charge at him, he rushed off of the ground and went to land a punch on Kronos. Kronos just teleported behind him and punched him in the back, sending him towards the ground and making blood rush out of his mouth.

{BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!}  
{BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!}

At this point, Kronos secretly put a barrier around Kiba and Asia, making sure that they didn't burn from the massive amount of aura.  
Kronos just sat down in the middle of the air, still floating with his wings. He then just generated a Dragon slaying bow n' arrow. It was made out of time and also used time arrows, coated with Dragon slaying poison.

Kronos then fired an arrow at Issei's shoulder as he sped up towards Kronos in a charge full of rage. He made sure that the arrow didn't hit a vital spot of his body, otherwise it would have killed him.

{Reset!} said the Sacred Gear jewel in his armour, his armour then disintegrated off of him as he fell down, holding his shoulder in pain as blood gushed out of it.

Kronos then floated down to Issei's level saying that his friends weren't actually killed. He then knelt down and started healing Issei, his wounds, stamina and energy filled up to their normal level.

"What do you mean they're still alive?" asked Issei in curiosity.

"They're right there, behind the tree. The two dead bodies you saw were illusions created by me to get you to become angry so that you could enter Balance Breaker." replied Kronos.

"Huh? Please don't trick me like that again! Besides, what was that arrow you shot at me?" asked Issei.

"The arrow I shot at you was a time arrow, coated in my own custom-made Dragon slaying poison. It works on people with Dragons inside them, too. I obviously weakened it and purposely hit your shoulder, if it hit your torso or head, you would be dead instantly and Ddraig would be removed from your body as well." explained Kronos.

"Kiba, Asia, come here." said Kronos as he gave his hand to Issei so he could stand up, he also removed the barrier from the two.

"Issei, the only problem about you is that you care too much for your friends that it affects your fighting skill. When you charged at me, I just teleported behind you and hit you in the back. You should have expected that from me, the embodiment of Time. If I was in your place, I would cover up my openings and then attempt to attack." explained Kronos, he then continued, "Also, you raised your right hand as you charged, signalling that you were about to punch with your right hand. That is a big mistake in fighting, you never reveal your attacks to your oppenent. Main goal for you: Cover openings and improve awareness during rage."

"Kiba, your turn. I know you haven't achieved Balance Breaker yet, so summon any amount of swords you want and try and strike me down. I want to observe your technique, I will knock you down if I observe an opening though." said Kronos.

"H-hai! Sword Birth!" said Kiba as he summoned around twenty demonic swords, he picked up two of them and attempted to strike Kronos, who just moved to the left and kicked Kiba in the shin.

"Owch!" said Kiba in pain, he instantly stopped charging and fell to the floor, unable to put weight on his shin.

"Kiba, that's what you need to improve on. Your speed and fighting is impressive, maybe even better than me, however your legs are an incredible weakness. I kicked you in the leg and you stopped charging and yelped in pain. Any enemy would take that as an advantage and use it against you, then go in for the final kill. I will train your defense so most oppenents won't be able to kick you down so easily." said Kronos, who gave his hand to Kiba so that he could use it to pull himself up.

"Asia, come here. I also know that you haven't achieved Balance Breaker yet, but I can detect that your mastery over your Sacred Gear is so great that Balance Breaker would only improve your overall stats. I will cut myself and not regenerate it, I will then move away at a distance. Try to heal me from a distance, this will greatly improve your ability in the battlefield. What could be even better is if you could send off some of your healing aura in the form of a ranged blast. It wouldn't be as effective as direct healing, but it would get the job done." said Kronos as Asia walked towards him.

Kronos cut himself on his arm with his own sword and moved back around twenty meters.

"Okay, clear your mind and focus your energy in your hands to the point where you think you'd be able to release it. Let your aura flow to your hands and your hands only." said Kronos.

"Hai, Kronos-san!" said Asia in a nervous voice, she cleared her mind and took a deep breath.  
About ten seconds later, Asia had gained enough energy to fire it off, she attempted to let it flow to Kronos.

"Here it comes!" said Asia as her healing aura shaped itself into an irregular-looking oval, it then started travelling and hit Kronos. It healed his cut which earned a 'Well done!' from everybody.

Then Kronos made Issei enter Balance Breaker again, and told Issei to charge at him, but watch his surroundings and openings. First thing Issei did was patch up any openings he could observe, he ran towards Kronos in his armoured state, looked around his surroundings, then realised what Kronos was going to do, so he pretended to punch Kronos, and then turned around to send a full force punch towards Kronos who recently teleported there to try the same thing again. The punch landed on Kronos' face, normally, the armoured fist would have disintegrated, but Kronos disabled his time manipulative powers for training.

"Good. Kiba, let's try your training now. I will kick your legs softly, and you just have to stand there and take the hits for a while. The more you take my hits, the harder your bone structure in your legs becomes, this means that you will eventually gain around the same defense as a rook." said Kronos.

"Okay." Kiba walked towards Kronos and tensed up slightly. He started letting Kronos kick him in both of his legs, and winced in pain when the first hit came.  
He then tensed up more and took more hits for around twenty minutes, which was very good for a Knight piece.

"Ugh.. that hurt a lot..." said Kiba as he sat down on the floor, he gave in after the twenty minutes mark.  
Kronos then fired a blast of blue aura at Kiba, which healed him and got rid of the damage to his skin, stamina and energy. He felt like a new person, and could certainly feel that his legs were stronger.

"Very good work, Kiba. Feel proud of yourself for now." said Kronos.

"Arigato, Kronos-sensei." said Kiba in happiness.

"Asia, come here." said Kronos to which Asia came to him.

"Yes?" asked Asia in a nervous voice (again).

"I want you to learn how to defend yourself too, it'd be a shame if you retired during the Rating Game." said Kronos.

"Try imagining a barrier or a big shield to defend yourself and your friends with, the more willpower you put into it, the stronger it is. The strongest barrier you could make right now would rival an ultimate-class Devil's powers. Once you've mastered this skill, it would be a lot stronger to break, probably even needing a God or one of the Super Devils to break it." explained Kronos.

Asia imagined that Issei would die, so she formed a huge barrier around herself, Kiba and Issei. Kronos measured the power in this and told her that it would take a powerful high-class Devil to break it, this caught the surprise of Asia, who thought of herself as the weakest low-class Devil. At least this reminded her that she was actually powerful in defense and magic terms.

After the training had finished, Kronos told everybody to follow him so that they could observe Ophis' training.  
His three students (Issei, Kiba and Asia) nodded and deployed their bat wings to follow Kronos, who was waiting patiently in the sky.

The direction of Ophis and her students was towards the south east region, so Kronos flew towards it, with his students following him.  
About ten minutes of flying had passed until Kronos spotted Ophis and flew at the speed of sound, this created a sonic boom (which creates a very loud explosion-like sound) which Ophis noticed, she looked towards Kronos and noticed him flying towards them with three Devils behind him.

Kronos then slowed down to a cruising speed of around sixty miles per hour, making sure that the inexperienced Devils didn't crash into him from behind by flying below them.

"Huh? He's back already?..." said Ophis quitely just as Kronos landed delicately on the floor besides her, with the Devils landing behind him. Of course, Issei and Asia didn't land so good and practically ended up falling on their backs.

"Kronos, why are you back so early?" asked Ophis in curiosity.

"I finished the first half of the training, and I'm pretty sure you didn't notice that it is now twenty minutes away from the lunch break." said Kronos, much to everybody's surprise.

"Time goes by that quickly?" asked Ophis.

"Nah, I just wanted to troll you. I'll reverse it now. You have approximately an hour and fifteen minutes left." said Kronos as a blue aura formed out of his (raised) right hand, the aura took the shape of a clock, which only Kronos and the Creator could change, he reversed the time back an fifty five minutes, giving everybody exactly an hour and fifteen minutes left until the lunch break.

"I hate you sometimes, Kronos." muttered Ophis in a bit of anger.

"Settle down please, Father would be mad at us if we had a fight here." said Kronos, reminding Ophis of the possible outcome of a fight between the two.

"Besides, I won't be here for a short while. I want to possibly meet Death and Logic. I might only have time to meet Death, so I guess I will try and form a friendship between us?" said Kronos.

"Sure, don't blame me if she reaps your soul." said Ophis, with a now worried expression on her face.

"I'm pretty sure Father will revive me since my role is important, however, I only intend to form a friendship with Death, no fighting." retorted Kronos.

"Fine. Go ahead." said Ophis.

After Ophis had said that, Kronos tried to teleport to the Realm of Dead once and it didn't work, so he tried making the magical circle prove that the user was a celestial being, this worked and he suddenly teleported to the Realm of Dead.

\- At the Realm of Dead

"This place is pretty peaceful, I'd actually love to stay here if I died." said Kronos.

"Why thank you for the compliment! Is that my fellow Kronos?" said a voice.

"Yes it is. I am guessing that you're Death, the primordial entity that reaps souls?" said Kronos.

"Yup. Here I am." said the voice as a young girl with black hair and pale skin appeared. She had a black cloak covering her head and body from the neck down, not to mention the 'Death Scythe' in her left hand.

"Hmm.. You look pretty frightening with that scythe in your hand. Before you give me a lecture, I know what it is. It's the Death Scythe, the weapon that kills all except Father instantly with one swing." said Kronos, commenting on her apperance.

"Yes. I will agree, anyway, why did you come down to my realm? You didn't die already, did you?" asked Death while focusing her attention on Kronos.

"No, there is no being in the human world that poses a threat to me yet, it's a shame really. I want to fight strong opponents." said Kronos.

"You can always fight me, though you probably really will die. What is your actual reason for coming here?" said Death as she got serious.

"Fine, fine. I came here to try and form a friendship with you, me and Ophis are the peaceful kind of primordial entities. We strive to achieve global peace. If you join us, our wishes will be a lot easier to accomplish. So, Death, will you form an alliance with me and Ophis or not?" said Kronos as he too also got serious.

"I prefer to stay neutral, however since you are my fellow celestial being, I will accept this alliance." replied Kronos.

"Thank you. I will probably take my leave now then." replied Kronos as he turned around, only to be called by Death once more.

"Wait. Take these two cloaks, if you add them to your generation inventory, you will be able to generate the cloaks at any time. These cloaks are specifically designed to keep your identity hidden and for hiding weapons, they will shrink in the cloak until they are virtually unobservable. The cloaks will also mark your position to me. Give one to Ophis and repeat my words to her." said Death as Kronos turned around to ask what she wanted.

He nodded and gave his final farewells. He then teleported back to the training grounds, where he met Ophis and handed her the cloak. He then repeated the exact same words to Ophis as Death said to himself.

"Ophis, these words are from Death herself, take this cloak. If you add it to your generation inventory, you will be able to generate the cloak at any time. The cloak is specifically designed to keep your identity hidden and for hiding weapons, they will shrink in the cloak until they are virtually unobservable. The cloak will also mark your position to herself and me." explained Kronos.

Ophis nodded and put the cloak in her generation inventory for later usage.  
Kronos just equipped his now and put the hood down, he thought it looked cool on him. He then put his famous Time Scythe on the back of his cloak, and he hid his two time swords inside his cloak. All weapons were shrunken down to an unobservable size due to the cloak's effect of hiding.

"I shall observe your training, Ophis. Please begin." stated Kronos.  
Ophis nodded and called Koneko over to her. She pulled out a familiar-looking ring that Ophis recognised, he had possession of it for a couple of millenia until he gave it back to the Creator.

"Koneko, take this ring. It's a gift from our Father, it will allow you to put more gravity on yourself for training." said Ophis as she handed Koneko the ring.  
"Twist the dial on the side of the ring until the meter on top of the ring says 'x2 Gravity'." continued Ophis.

"H-hai, Ophis-senpai." said Koneko as she took the ring, instantly, she felt a lot heavier. She twisted the dial until the ring meter read 'x2 Gravity'. Now Koneko was her original weight multiplied by two.

Then Ophis commanded her to try running at least one hundred meters up a mountain, with the double gravity effect still enabled. Koneko opened her mouth in shock slightly, and then did what Ophis had said. She walked to the nearest mountain, stopped for a second, and started running, she tried to go as fast as she could and put all of her willpower and stamina into it. Koneko managed to complete the one hundred meter challenge, and carried on going for another two hundred and fifty meters.

Once she finally collapsed because of exhaustion, Kronos teleported slightly above her and used his regenerative aura to heal Koneko's stamina, energy and health (despite the fact that she obviously was't injured). Ophis also teleported to the now conscious Koneko and took the ring off her for a short while, she helped Koneko up and then congratulated her for doing almost four times the required challenge, though she shouldn't try that again.

"Koneko, you made me worry slightly. When I set a challenge, all you have to do is complete the challenge and nothing else." said Ophis in a slight bit of anger.

"Gomen'nasai, Ophis-senpai." said Koneko as she Kronos teleported all three of them back down to the rest of the group.

"Akeno, your turn. Come up here." said Ophis as she looked towards Akeno.

"Hai." said Akeno in a cheerful voice.

"Akeno, your main weakness is that you don't use your Fallen Angel powers to further strengthen your lightning. You need to learn to accept the Fallen Angel side that you got from Barakiel, that way you can become the Priestess of Lightning, instead of the Priestess of Thunder. Another weakness you have is that you think you will be able to finish an opponent off in one full power strike, you should only send portions of your power at a time so you don't exhaust yourself." said Ophis.

Well, there goes Akeno's cheerful mood for now.

"That man didn't save my mother... why should I use his powers? I hate Fallen Angels so much." asked Akeno.

"If you don't activate your Fallen Angel state, then I will forcefully activate it for you. You choose, although the second method might hurt a bit." said Ophis.

"Fine..." grunted Akeno in anger, as she summoned both of her wings, the left wing was a Devil wing while the right was a Fallen Angel wing. She then charged up a small portion of her now holy lightning, and fired it towards Ophis who just stood there and took it head on.

"I see you're taking my advice. That was a good attack for a newly-awakened Fallen Angel hybrid." said Ophis.

"I guess you're done then, Akeno. Rias, it's your turn now." said Ophis. Rias walked towards her and asked her what she was supposed to train.

"Rias, the problem with you is awareness and power output, like Akeno. First, you barely ever notice your surroundings, and next, you use way too much power for unnecessary things. Your Power of Destruction does destroy, but you put too much power into your shots, this extends to the point where you're exhausted already before taking another shot." said Ophis.

Rias narrowed her eyes at what she would call a 'harsh' comment, since she didn't like being insulted or judged by other people, but she accepted Ophis' comment and then started training. Ophis started moving around, which caused Rias to try and extend her field of awareness. She got it right most of the times, and then she tried to test her destruction power output.

Ophis told her to summon around twenty percent of her power, which she did. The ball was around a foot in size (in all dimensions), the ball currently matched around 0.000001% of Ophis and Kronos' maximum power output, however they didn't intend to show off this kind of power.

After Rias has proved to Ophis that she had worked out the basics, lunch break came. Lunch break took around an hour.  
Ophis was on security, while Kronos just ate for a tiny bit and got back up. He said he was going to check on Riser and his peerage to see how they were getting along. Kronos removed his cloak and scythe but kept his two time swords.

\- At the Phenex Castle in the Underworld

Riser was sitting on his couch, with fifteen girls surrounding him and leaning on him as if he were like a body pillow.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Riser. I came to ask you if you were even going to bother training your servants. Well, are you going to or not?" asked Kronos, suddenly appearing in front of Riser.

"Nah. My peerage is certain to beat Rias' peerage. I have won eight games and lost two, the two I lost were intentional out of respect for the households." said Riser in a cocky attitude.

"Be aware then, me and Ophis are training Rias and her peerage for the remaining eight days. We will also include our dirty little tricks, just like your Phenex tears." said Kronos as he teleported away.

"Damn you, Kronos.." muttered Riser right after he had left.

\- Back at the training place where Ophis and the others were (In the Underworld)

"Kronos, what did you do to him?" asked Ophis.

"Nothing. All I did was scare him slightly by saying we were training his opponent (Rias and her peerage), and that we would also be using our own tricks, just like the Phenex tears." replied Kronos.

After everybody had finished their lunch, the training started again, however it didn't include Kronos scaring Riser this time, and it also didn't include the exact same training processes. In this period, the two groups trained in the same place and they tried to use the advice that Kronos and Ophis gave them.

The whole thing took another two hours. Everybody was exhausted except for Kronos and Ophis, who had amazing stamina and energy.

"Well, I guess that is it for today. You can go home now, I suppose." said Kronos as he stopped the training for both groups. Truthfully, Kronos ended it slightly earlier so that he could sleep longer. Rias and her peerage walked to their homes, while Ophis and Kronos walked to the mansion that Kronos owned. His clones didn't come home though, they were not killed, they just wanted to enjoy the beauty of Mother Nature.

This process repeated for another eight days, the tenth day was for resting. On the ninth day, however, Kronos had to see the Maous about the Rating Game for permission to give Rias the formula that he developed which would stop the Phenex's regenerative abilities temporarily and also heal the user.

\- Time Skip: 8 days - At the Satan Palice

"So anyway, Kronos, why did you want to see us?" asked Sirzechs in curiosity.

"It's about the Rating Game between your sister, Rias, and the youngest son of the Phenex household, Riser." replied Kronos.

"What do you want to ask me about the Rating Game?" asked Sirzechs.

"You know how the Phenex household has regenerative powers? Well, I developed my own formula which temporarily disables the regenerative abilities of the Phenex household, and also heals the user at the same time. I was wondering whether you would let Rias use it? It's pretty unfair for Rias, who is inexperienced and doesn't have a complete peerage to go against a scion of the Phenex household with regenerative powers." explained Kronos, who smiled at Sirzechs slightly and held up a small bottle of his formula.

"Absolutely not. We are banishing it since you are interfering with a player's abilities which is against the rules of the Rating Game." said Sirzechs, while looking at the other Maous. Falbium was leaning on his hand while resting his eyes, Serafall was dressed in her usual childish Magical Girl attire, Ajuka was in his casual clothing and Sirzechs was dressed in his Satan Red armour. The Maous (discluding Falbium, who was asleep) nodded in slight disappointment at Sirzechs.

"Damn. Well then, Sirzechs-kun, I can guarantee your sister's loss straight away without some kind of external help. Nobody in her peerage has God-class strength except that Welsh Dragon kid who hasn't even mastered his powers yet. Anyway, even if he had mastered his powers, Balance Breaker nor Juggernaut Drive aren't allowed either." replied Kronos in a tiny bit of dismay.

"We can allow you to lend them some of your power if that helps?" said Serafall in a rare, serious attitude for once.

"You have to be kidding me, Serafall. Just 0.0001% of my power matches an ultimate-class Devil's power, if I was to extract even the tiniest portion of my power to give to them, their bodies would disintegrate since human bodies can't take the stress of the power. Only the Welsh Dragon would be able to take the 0.0001% portion of my power, which would put him on par with a Satan. However, even that wouldn't be enough, Gods are way more powerful than Satans. The only other way would be to see if my training had paid out on them." explained Kronos with the slightest bit of worry.

"Hmm, you're right I suppose. I am very sorry, Kronos, we can't allow it to be done. We will just have to see if your training has indeed paid off on them." said Sirzechs as he bowed to Kronos and walked off. All of the Maous except Falbium (who was still resting) did the same. Kronos thanked them anyway and teleported away back to his mansion.

'Well, I suppose I will let Ophis know that our students will not be able to use the formulas.'  
'It is a shame really, I wanted to see that Phenex burn into nothingness, or at least have his pride shattered.'  
'Wait... I have an idea on a way for them to win!' thought Kronos in joy as he started working on his next project.

Kronos' idea was to put God-class power inside a hammer for Issei to use, of course, Issei wouldn't normally be able to wield it, but since he has the power of the Welsh Dragon, he can boost his power to wield it. The hammer should be as lethal as Thor's war hammer. The plan was for Issei to boost his power into it and use it against Riser to literally kill him. So Kronos marched back down to Satan Palace again and arranged a meeting with Sirzechs, and we all know how that ended up:

"Sorry Kronos, you can't let Issei use that in the Rating Game. Intentional death isn't allowed." said Sirzechs as he walked out of the palace again.

'FUCK!' thought Kronos as he mentally slapped himself for not thinking that one through.

He teleported back to his mansion while cursing at himself in his mind, Ophis was also at the mansion and asked what was wrong, she could notice that his original blue aura was red now as he was in anger.

"Kronos, what is wrong? You seem mad." asked Ophis while tilting her head in a slight bit of confusion.

"That fucking Maou and his stupid Rating Game rules! I could have gave Issei a God-killing weapon for him to use against Riser, but then that stupid Sirzechs guy said that intentional killing wasn't allowed! Fuck him and his rules!" replied Kronos.

"Oh. Don't let it get to you, how about you go take a bath or something?" said Ophis as she acknowledged the stressful situation for Kronos.

"Ugh. Fine. Now I will have to watch our students potentially lose their hard-earned pride that we taught them!" muttered Kronos as he walked upstairs towards his spa.

"Why is he always so angry at the slightest things?" said Ophis.

"I heard that!" yelled a distant voice belonging to Kronos.

\- That's the end of this chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed it! I finally got to enjoy the feeling of writing 63,000 characters!  
Anyways, I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter. The next chapter will contain the Rating Game between Riser and Rias, I have two outcomes for this:

If Riser Wins - Kronos will knock some sense into him at the engagement ceremony If Rias Wins - The engagement is cancelled and everybody is back to normal, except for Riser, who lost most of his pride and starts forming a slight loathing towards Kronos and Ophis.

Thank you once again for reading this if you did!


End file.
